Abyss (Canon, Marvel vs. Capcom)/Tonygameman
|-|First Form (The Armor of Erosion)= |-|Second Form (The Guardian)= |-|True Form (The Abyss)= Summary Abyss is the main antagonist in the arcade fighting crossover video game Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. He is a legendary creature, forgotten by time and believed to be just a fairy tale. A forbidden weapon with the powers of a god, Abyss was created in ancient times during an era when magic prospered, and sealed off in an underground temple where it spent untold centuries in a deep sleep. But when its resting place was disturbed by the actions of a "pirate organization" seeking to claim it, Abyss awoke and his unparallel power began to stir the world. Its awakening sends forth hideous waves which mutates all life on the seas, while the accursed winds blowing from the seas scrape the lands and kills off any kind of life (animals and plants alike) on its path. Abyss is something akin to entropy incarnate, a fabled monstrosity whose ultimate goal is to bring the world back to primordial times, devouring all life on the planet to return it to the "Sea of Genesis", the primordial sea from where all life came from. With Abyss now awakened, the countdown to destruction has begun. Having been involved in the actions that caused its rise, Ruby Heart sees herself involved in this crisis and determined to gather heroes from both universes in order to stop it. Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Abyss Origin: Marvel vs Capcom 2 Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: God, Forbidden Ancient Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Stamina, Apocalypse Inducement, Power Source and Non-Corporeal (A mysterious hovering black orb is his true body or "core"), Air Manipulation and Death Inducement (Can create winds that are strong enough to kill off life), Existence Erasure (Can devour all of existence), Transmutation (Can send forth waves which mutates sea life), Weather Manipulation (Possibly has control of clouds in his stage's background), Aura (Has a blue aura around him which is likely a figment of his true power), Electricity Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Orbs of Erosion), Summoning, Weapon Creation and Weapon Constructs (Can summon spears via Erosion Hail), Charge! (Via Charging Headcrush), Body Control (Can manipulate his body in many ways like shooting off parts of his body), Energy Projection, Energy Beam Emission and Cannon Creation (Can shoot a giant laser via Erosion Cannon), Shapeshifting, Transformation and Multiple Forms (Can turn into two of his multiple forms) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Slime Manipulation, Goo Generation, Fire Manipulation (Via Abyssal Flame), Gun Protrusion (Can turn his hand into an arm cannon), Energy Projection, Energy Beam Emission, Fire Beam Emission, Danmaku and Omnidirectional Energy Waves (Via Spinning Array), Water Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation and Bubble Encapsulation (Can fire green bubbles via Capturing Bubble), Elemental Intangibility (Can hide in his green substance) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), True Power, Magma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Pillar Projection (Via Giant Bash), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Breath (Via Giant Abyssal Flame), Enhanced Bite (Via Giant Leaping Bite), Elemental Intangibility (Same as his previous form's, but this time on a lava substance) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Was going to reduce the universe to the primordial sea of chaos. Is capable of destroying existence itself and is the very concept of Entropy itself) | At least Universe level+ (Stronger than his base form) | At least Universe level+ (Far stronger than both of his previous forms) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Marvel and Capcom characters such as Morrigan Aensland and Hulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class M (Given his third form's sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: His body parts (such as horns), cannons Intelligence: Unknown (Does not show any personality outside of a desire for destruction) Weaknesses: His source of power/true body (a core) can be easily attacked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Form 1 - The Armor of Erosion:' Due to its current incomplete state, Abyss dons the "Armor of Erosion", a massive black suit of armor built by Abyss' creators in order to control its immense power. Abyss fills the armor with green liquid in order to control it, jutting two large green horns out of the top of the mask. Although the armor was made to restrict its power, Abyss still exerts an incredible amount of strength from within it. **'Glowing Spike:' Abyss swings his open glowing palm downward. If he is standing beside one of the pillars in the background, debris will be flung towards the player as a follow-up attack. **'Orbs of Erosion:' Abyss shoots 4 orbs with homing capabilities which electrocutes the player when unguarded. **'Trident Toss:' Abyss grabs one of its horns and tosses it down at the player in the shape of a trident. The splashing effect on the ground also causes damage. **'Charging Headcrush:' Abyss leans back and then charges forward with an aura of energy in front. This attack keeps on going until it stops, which leaves Abyss open for a long time if dodged by super-jumping behind it. **'Erosion Cannon:' Abyss covers its head and a wide and powerful laser cannon comes out from its stomach. This Hyper Combo covers the entire length of the screen, striking even small characters standing in close proximity to Abyss. As the attack above, it leaves Abyss vulnerable if super-jumped over. **'Erosion Hail:' Abyss raises its arm and a hail of liquid spears falls right where the player is positioned, even during a super jump. This Hyper Combo is similar to Storm's Hail Storm, but is a lot faster. *'Form 2 - The Guardian:' A transitory form, Abyss creates it as a protection while it goes through the process to reach its final form, after being released from the constraints of the armor. The Guardian is a humanoid-shaped being made entirely of a green substance, capable of turning its hand into an arm cannon to attack relentlessly with flames and laser beams. The Guardian's body is only a fragment of Abyss, separate from its real self. **'Abyssal Flame:' Abyss shoots out a flame from its arm cannon. It has limited range, but it has a fast startup and inflicts decent damage. **'Piercing Beam:' Abyss shoots out a thin beam from its arm cannon that has better range and damage than the Abyssal Flame. If hit, this attack restores a full level of the Hyper Combo bar. **'Piercing Blast:' Abyss shoots out a large laser from its cannon, similar to Iron Man's Unibeam. This is its most powerful ranged attack, but shares the same benefits for the player than the Piercing Beam, restoring two full Hyper Combo levels when hit. **'Capturing Bubble:' Abyss melts and 3 green bubbles come out from the ground. Getting caught by a bubble causes the player to get stunned and stand defenseless for a short moment, allowing Abyss a chance to strike. This can be avoided by calling an assist attack, using projectile attacks or by performing a super jump. If caught, mash buttons to break the bubbles. **'Spinning Array:' Abyss twists its body and spins around, shooting laser beams five times in 5 directions. This Hyper Combo is similar to Doctor Doom's Photon Array. If the player gets trapped from behind or gets too close during this move, it can cause a lot of damage from being juggled by Abyss' spinning body. Like the Piercing Beam, short characters can duck down safely, but they must stand far from Abyss. *'Final Form - The Abyss:' Abyss takes this form after restoring its full powers. It appears in the form of a giant, four-legged demon made up of dripping red substance, displaying a sharp-toothed face which melts away to be replaced by a new one (or three), and large tentacle-like limbs. Now wielding god-like powers, Abyss proceeds with its ultimate goal: to devour all of existence, intent on returning it to the primordial sea from where it originated, the "Sea of Genesis". **'Rising Wrath:' Abyss melts way and shoots out projectiles coming from the floor. This attack can be directed toward Abyss, away from Abyss or on the players current position. Although the core is fully exposed and vulnerable during this attack, one must be on the lookout to dodge/block Abyss' move while attacking it. **'Giant Bash:' Abyss smashes the floor with one of its limbs and a powerful pillar of energy comes out on impact. This can hit aerial attackers and players super jumping. **'Giant Abyssal Flame:' Abyss shoots out a flame from its mouth similar to Dhalsim's Yoga Flame, only much bigger and able to juggle players when caught by it. **'Abyssal Wrath:' Abyss leans foward and projectiles come out from its shoulders. Its damage is the same compared to the Rising Wrath, but this move can be linked with other special moves. **'Giant Leaping Bite:' Similar to Venom's Venom Fang, Abyss leaps forward with its maw fully open, and then disappears into the ground. It's one of his fastest moves, so it can catch unsuspecting players at times, especially after an Abyssal Wrath or Giant Bash. **'Hyper Abyssal Wrath:' A very damaging Hyper Combo where Abyss uses a longer version of the Abyssal Wrath. This Hyper Combo can be chained with other special moves to extend damage, making it extremely dangerous. Note: Respect thread Key: Armor of Erosion | Guardian | True Form Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2